Rahasia sang ratu
by Pearl Metal Gold
Summary: Wonwoo adalah sang ratu sekolah, sementara mingyu merupakan anak baru yg populer. Mingyu tidak menyukai wonwoo begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi, sekarang mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih! Wonwoo Mingyu meanie minwon gyuwon [meanie's story choice]


**Rahasia sang Ratu**

 **Cast**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Choi Sungcheol**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Wen Junhui**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Etc.**

Wonwoo merupakan ratu di sekolahnya. Dia cantik, pintar, berprestasi, disayang guru dan sekolah, serta dipuja oleh para siswa maupun siswi. Tapi, dibalik itu semua ada sebuah rahasia. Wonwoo tidaklah sebaik apa yang tampak. Sudah berpuluh-puluh hati dia patahkan. Baik wanita maupun pria, kebanyakan adalah mantan Wonwoo meski merekapun tidak saling tahu bahwa temannya pernah menjalin hubungan dengan sang ratu. Karena menjalin hubungan dengan sang ratu sekolah bisa dikatakan rahasia, ataupun aib.

Wonwoo memiliki seorang kakak yang kini tengah berkuliah di Universitas Seoul. Jika Wonwoo disebut playgirl, maka kakaknya adalah mantan playboy. Ya, Sungcheol kakak Wonwoo dulunya adalah palyboy kelas kakap yang kini sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar, setelah pertemuan dengan kekasih prianya, setelah dia belok dengan Yoon Jeonghan yang mana adalah mantan kekasih adiknya sendiri.

Yoon Jeonghan pria cantik yang juga tampan, mantan pangeran sekolah. Dulunya sangat manly dan gentle. Menjalin hubungan dengan Jeon Wonwoo sang ratu sekolah yang setahun lebih muda darinya. Satu-satunya hubungan ofisial Wonwoo di sekolah yang dapat dipastikan oleh seluruh warga sekolah, karena mereka pasangan yang fenomenal. Mereka putus, dan Wonwoo merubah Jeonghan yang manly itu menjadi seorang uke. Dan kakaknya (Sungcheol), berhasil belok karenanya. Mereka saling membelokkan sebetulnya.

Kim Mingyu, siswa baru di sekolah Wonwoo yang seketika menjadi populer, dan digadang-gadang menjadi raja sekolah yang akan menyaingi sang ratu. Kesan pertamanya pada Wonwoo, dilihat dari segi selain fisik, tidak baik. Pertama kali bertemu dengan Wonwoo, adalah disaat dimana Wonwoo melakukan aibnya yaitu berciuman dengan seorang berandal sekolah, yang keesokan harinya tiba-tiba berubah 180⁰, seolah-olah harga dirinya tengah hancur. Mingyu itu benci Wonwoo begitu juga sebaliknya. Posisi mereka saling mengancam, dan Mingyu sangat ingin membuka kedok Wonwoo yang sebenarnya dihadapan seluruh sekolah. Dan Wonwoo ingin Mingyu berhenti mencampuri urusannya, dan jangan berani-berani mengambil alih posisinya.

"Dimana-mana raja akan selalu berada di atas ratu" Mingyu menyeringai berjalan melewati Wonwoo setelah mngecup pipi tirus itu.

Akhirnya, merekapun memainkan permainan. Mereka akan menjalin hubungan yang secara ofisial di sekolah, dan siapa yang jatuh cinta duluan, atau yang mengakhiri hubungan duluan, dialah yang kalah dan harus menuruti keinginan sang pemenang.

"Sesungguhnya aku sudah kalah. Aku mencintainya. Tapi aku tetap akan memenangkan permainan ini. Bukan karena diriku, tapi aku ingin menyembuhkan lukanya. Akan kubuat dia jatuh cinta padaku."

"Kau mau membersihkan bekasnya denganku? Lagi? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolakmu. Tapi, ini harus dihentikan" - WJ

"Aku tahu kau hanya menggunakanku, dan aku tetap tidak bisa menolakmu, meski sesungguhnya hatiku tersakiti. Suatu saat, aku yakin kau akan melupakannya dan mencintaiku." -WJ

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini?" -CS

"Maafkan aku Jun"-JW

"Menangislah, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."-WJ

"Kau lupa? Aku kekasihmu, dan selama aku menjadi kekasihmu, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal seperti itu dengannya. Kalau kau mau membersihkan, bersihkan dengan bibirku. Lagipula, kau tidak harus membungkamnya dengan bibirmu. Aku tidak suka jika harus berbagi apa yang menjadi hakku." –KM

"Kau kembali?"

"Maaf, aku kalah. Aku akan mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku akan mematuhi apa yang kau inginkan. Jika kau ingin membongkar semuanya, silahkan."

"Maafkan aku, tapi berbahagialah bersamanya."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, kumohon."

Karena sang ratu memiliki alasannya sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu.

 **Lanjut/selesai?**

Lupa kasih keterangan, jadi ini aku cm mau post prolog2 buat cerita meanie, ntar yg dilanjut yg di vote paling byk


End file.
